


In love with magic

by elyteracy



Series: holidays in France [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Agender Eren Yeager, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Stand Alone, Urban Fantasy, Written in 2017, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyteracy/pseuds/elyteracy
Summary: Eren looked mesmerizing, nestled between the roots of the old oak. The light streamed through the leaves, spotting their body with patches of ochre skin. Jean wanted to sink to his knees and kiss each and every one of them, like the fool in love that he was.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Series: holidays in France [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154432
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	In love with magic

**Author's Note:**

> *dusting old fics, ignoring the -10 outside* spring cleaning

Jean woke up to the faint sound of wind through leaves. He hadn't noticed he'd fallen asleep, lulled by the gentle noises of the forest. He stretched on the grass and rolled to his side, rubbing sleep from his eyes. 

Eren was there, sprawled on the grass, lounging in a patch of sun and looking warm and inviting. Sunbeams caressed their body leaving in their path tiny green freckles like dozens of colorful kisses. Their cheekbones, the small of their back and their thighs were the sun's favourite places, dappling their skin in gentle gold. The sun was a bit in love with Eren, Jean mused with the way it pooled in the dips and curves of their body. Looking at them was like tasting honey, sticky and impossibly sweet.

He was a bit in love with Eren, too.

Jean dipped his head to brush lips against their shoulder, the smell of wood and greenery following him as he pressed his cheek against the place he'd kissed. Eren blinked at Jean, smiling lazily. Affection dripped in Jean's belly, painted his tongue with endearment which wanted to spill out in cheesy words. Jean kept them inside, not wanting to subject both of them to that sort of of embarrassment.

It must have been visible on his face though, because Eren asked: "What is it?"

Jean hummed against their neck. "Can you talk to trees?" 

He felt the vibrations of their laugh in their throat and he never wanted to leave that moment, wanted to keep it tucked away like a pearl in his heart so he could come back to it again and again.

"Where does that even come from?" They teased Jean. "But yes, I can."

"I don't know," Jean admitted. The thought had just popped into his mind, curious, a bit demanding. "What does this tree say?" He pointed at an old oak, sinuous and crooked, with twisted branches.

"Probably something like 'this guy with terrible hair is a jerk'," Eren joked, grinning widely.

"Haha, funny," Jean deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

Eren winked and stood up. They settled their back against the tree, and closed their eyes.

They looked mesmerizing, nestled between the roots of the old oak. The light streamed through the leaves, spotting their body with patches of ochre skin. Jean wanted to sink on his knees and kiss each and every one of them, like the fool in love that he was.

Sometimes, Eren was so beautiful it hurt to look at them. They made his heart ache with untamed emotions.

It was hard being in love with a being made of magic.

Jean raised his phone and snapped a picture. It wouldn't do Eren justice, but it was a souvenir, a little thing he could keep hidden and inspect in the dead of the night. It was as close as he could get to the pearl.

Eren's eyes fluttered open. Jean's gaze met liquid gold, burning, scalding. 

Icarus had died, enamoured with the sun. When Jean was feeling extremely down, alone in his dorm room late at night, he wondered how long it would take to melt the remaining wax off his wings.

But those dreary thoughts were only reserved for dark days.

He preferred the soft sunday morning spent under his covers, his phone in hand, Eren babbling in his ear. He would glance at the pink carnation on his desk from the corner of his eyes and dream he was right there in the forest, tucked in the comforting circle of Eren's arms.

"What are you thinking about?" Eren murmured.

Their steps were always so light, and Jean, lost in his thoughts, hadn't heard them.

Eren sat in Jean's laps, looping their arms lazily around his neck, like they belonged there. And they did, Jean's hands finding the dip of his hips instantly, knew where to go without even looking. Jean pecked them on the lips. "I'm thinking about you," he answered.

Eren titled their head, in that almost animal way of doing, looking at Jean with curious eyes. He let them, one hand holding onto their waist, the other caressing up and down their spine. They made a contented noise, almost like a purr as Jean pressed against the knobs of their spine.

"Warm," they said.

"What?"

"You asked what the tree was saying," Eren reminded him. "It said 'warm'."

"That's all?"

Eren shrugged. "Trees don't live at the same speed as us. They don't really talk you know," he explained. "It's more... sharing feelings. Emotions. The tree didn't say 'warm' exactly. It shared with me the feeling of warmth. The feel on the sun on its leaves, the sound of birds in its branches."

"And how does that feel like?"

Eren hummed, closing their eyes. "Comfortable. Safe. Lazy. Gentle. Like being tucked away in your bed protected from the world."

"Sounds nice," Jean said, and meant it, knew exactly what it felt like. "What feelings did you share?"

Eren ducked their head, but Jean didn't miss the smile on their lips. "You. I shared what you make me feel."

Jean blushed. His heart was trying to beat out of his chest, and his tongue felt heavy with love. "How do I- what do I make you feel?" He chocked out.

Eren brushed his hair back, gently traced the slope of his nose with the tip of their fingers.

"Beautiful, precious," Eren breathed. "That's what you make me feel."

Jean's heart was so full of love, so stretched, it felt like it could explode at any moment. He hold them tight, maybe almost too hard. In that moment, he wanted to crawl in their chest and stay there, behind their ribcage, as close as possible, impossibly close, and feel like a tree under a warm sun for the rest of his life.

He kissed them. He kissed them like it was their last kiss, like he was trying to map the shape of their lips with his own. He traced Eren's back with his hands, and earned a shaky breath against his mouth. It made satisfaction and desire curl pleasantly in his belly.

His fingers were hungry, digging in all the soft place they could reach on Eren's body, travelling back and forth, learning all the corners, the angles, the planes and hills. He drank the sigh that slipped from Eren's lips.

He let out a groan when Eren tugged his hair, pulling him back. They were smiling, all sharp teeth and teasing grin. They licked their lips, their eyes all consuming and burning. They grasped Jean's shirt, pulled it over his head and they threw it behind them. It went promptly forgotten as they started biting at Jean's neck.

Jean gasped and let himself be pushed down. Eren sat on his chest, looking very pleased with themselves from where they were, all flushed skin and seductive defiance. Their hair was mussed, escaping from their braid. Their cheeks were flushed, though it was hard to see on their brown skin. Jean reached up, smoothed his palm down their chest and stomach. Their skin was soft and hot, their muscles lean and hard. 

He eyed their cock, erect and flushed, curving toward their stomach. He wanted to trail his fingers along it, watch pleasure twist Eren's face, but he settled for letting them get rid of his pants.

Once he was naked, Eren's gaze swept over him. "I love how you look spread on the grass of _my_ forest," Eren said, their words a little breathy, dangerous and possessive and _fuck_. It was unfair how much it affected Jean.

He bit his lip, conscious of how the praise went straight to his dick. Eren smiled, their eyes dancing. Jean curled his hand around their neck and kissed them again. He couldn't get enough of them, of their warmth and their taste, of their spicy smell. Eren's cock dragged on his stomach, and he shuddered with want. He let his hands slide up their thigh, feeling the powerful muscles under his palms. He bucked up, fit their cocks against one another. He gasped as pleasure washed over him. Eren moaned, and it was the hottest sound he'd ever heard. 

"God, Eren," he breathed against their shoulder, burrowing his face in their neck. Eren laughed, a throaty sound which trailed off in a broken murmur of Jean's name as they moved against one another.

Jean looped an arm around Eren's waist and took their cocks in his other hand. Eren panted in his mouth, and Jean involuntarily bit their lips. It wasn't hard, but Eren hissed and dig their fingers in his shoulders. Jean was quite sure he'd have marks.

His breath hitched. There was fire in his veins. He tightened his grip on them both, circling his thumb around the heads of their cocks. Eren whimpered, saying something in a language he couldn't understand. He swore, speeding up his hand. Eren's fingers found his hair, and they pulled.

When Jean came, for a second, his vision went blurry, and all he could make out was the impossible colour of Eren's eyes. His blood was rushing in his ears, his heart was beating loudly in his chest. He let out a shaky breath as he tried to remember how the different parts of his body moved.

Eren was looking at him, looking all pleased with themselves, grinning arrogantly. He pushed Eren on their back, curling a hand around their cock to shut them up, even though they hadn't really said anything. He watched with delight as Eren's mouth fell open, their head tossed back, their throat bared. He kissed along the line of their neck. Eren was making little noises of pleasure at the back of his throat, and Jean wanted to swallow them all.

Eren came with a deep groan, arching their back, their fingers pulling at the grass. They fell back on the ground, their eyes fluttering. Jean held his head with his hand, gazing at them. Their hair was everywhere, their lips were swollen, they were covered in sweat and come, and they were beautiful. 

They rolled on their side, facing Jean. They gazed at each other, and giggled. The sound filled Jean's heart and soul. He smoothed a thumb over the pretty green freckles on their cheek. "I love you," he said. "I'm crazy about you."

Eren's gaze turned soft. They brushed their noses together, a little affectionate gesture. "I love you too."


End file.
